Vacation Days
by willowmorrgainne1213
Summary: Kate is Made to take a vacation  after her apartment explodes  and is staying with  castle while his daughter and mother are out of town .. this is my  first fan fiction   and  i do not own castle


_**this is my first attempt at fan fiction this is what I have so far .. I have an idea where I am going with this story and its going to get smutty but I just wanted to see if anyone likes it before I continue … thanks …and I do not own castle …**_

Case closed …,Beckett smiled to herself .. 2days and she was still sleeping on laneys couch .. God I have to find an apartment soon she thought rubbing her neck the first night she stayed at castles but she didn't feel it was appropriate so when Laney offered the use of her couch she took it .. Big mistake … she put the last of the paperwork away

The guys had long gone home .. She walked to the break room to flip off a light and castle was standing with his back to her talking on the phone ..

Alexis … yes honey , I am eating , yes , resting too .. Would you just have some fun please honey and stop worrying about me , I m a big boy I can take care of myself …

Says you .. Beckett said as she walked into the room .. Lets go castle .. Case closed ….

One minute .. Kate … yes that was Kate … really why ?… okay,.. Okay …. Kate she wants to talk to you .

Me ? Alexis? …

Yeah . Here.. He said handing her the phone

Hi Alexis Kate said putting the phone to her ear …..yeah he is fine … no I had no idea .. Okay yeah I can do that sure …okay and Alexis relax and go have some fun I will take care of him for you… the apartment?… ummm im not sure about that .. Well no but … yeah but …. Okay ,okay .. I will but only if you hang up this phone and go have some fun .. This is your winter break ..visit with your mom…ok I will … bye

Beckett handed him the phone with one of those stares that meant he had done something wrong …..

What did she say… why are you looking at me that way …

She says to tell you good night and until I find an apartment I have to stay at your place…and take care of you she grumbled through clenched teeth …

Kate I had nothing … nothing at all to do with this …

Yeah so I have exactly how long till she returns home, castle?

21/2 weeks ….give or take a few days ..

Great ! Come on castle lets go ….

Beckett, the captain called from his office

Yeah captain Kate said walking into his office with castle on her heels

You know it's close to the end of the year again .. Right

Yes sir?

And you still havent taken your vacation days…

Captain I don't need a vacation …

Your taking it starting tomorrow one week …

But …

No… but.. And if your not gonna be here … castle you don't come back till she does ….castle smirked alittle then straightening as kate turned he evil eye on him …

Yes sir kate said as she turned to leave the room… castle she called over her shoulder …. Lets go …

Castle opened the door to his apartment letting kate enter he followed her kicking the door closed as he entered carrying the bags of food and alcohol …

Kate locked the door as he went into the kitchen …

Thatnks again for dinner castle it was great …

Sure beckett ..he called … hey do you want anything to drink now

Um no I think im going to take a shower first … if you don't mind …

No that's fine you can put your things in mothers old room if you want ..you remember where it is?

Yes castle I remember ..

Towels ..

Are in the same place as they were two days ago …

Yeah he laughed nervously … sorry just trying to help ..

I know castle .. She smiled as she climbed the stairs with her duffle bag one of the two that she now owned since the explosion ..

After her shower kate wraped up In castles bath robe that was hanging on the back of the door and went to the guest room dug through her bag and realized she had grabbed the wrong bag …this was all work clothes … damnit ! She said out loud

Beckett something wrong castle called …hearing her curse echo down the stairs

she came to the top of the stairs … castle do you have anything I can sleep in .. I picked up the wrong bag … damn it I hate living out of a bag she cursed .. This week just keeps getting better …

Calm down kate we can get your clothes tomorrow .. You can sleep naked I promise not to look …much .. He said as he reached the top of the stairs ..

Castle !

Hold on kate I will find you something

.. She followed him to his room standing just inside the doorway ..scanning the room .. It was neat and clean .. Her gaze wondered over to his bed .. She walked over to a picture of castle, and her .. On his bedside table ..when , how … castle she turned and bumped into him .

He smiled that mischievous little smile …at has always caused a flutter in her stomach,…here he said handing her a pair of drawstring sweat pants and a long-sleeved button down shirt thanks .. So where did you get this ?

I had it made after the red carpet event .. Javier.. Took it with his cell phone ….I can make you a copy if you want ..he said still standing too close for her mind to work right … yeah uh sure she stammered reaching to take the clothes stilling as her hand grazed his .

Um thanks ….she whispered as

No problem … but my robe looks good on you too he answered

Shaking her head to clear her mind … she turned and walk back to the guest room…

A few minuets later she came down the stairs wearing his sweat pants a tank top and his shirt over it with the buttons undone …her hair hung in damp curls .. To him the most beautiful creature on earth besides Alexis …

Feel better I hope….

Yeah very much ..

I'm glad .. Im going to go take a shower now ..what ever you want to eat drink .. Its yours .. I have a tv with any channel you can imagine , a library of books back in my office he pointed , movies are there he pointed …so you pick something for us to do and I will be back soon …feel free to roam.. And I'm off ..

She smiled as he turned and bounded up the stairs …

She went to the fridge and got a beer and returned to the living room looking at the movies then she wondered into his office the walls were lined in shelves with almost any book you could think of on his desk set a copy of heat wave .. She picked the book up looking it over then setting it back on his desk .. She turned to go back to the living room and stopped ,turned ,and picked up heat wave then headed to the couch she sat down and looked around at her surroundings .. The fire was lit casting a warm glow around the room she stretched out on the couch and began reading ..unaware that castle had been watching her for some time now , she pulled the collar of his shirt she was wearing to her nose and inhaled his sent, closing her eyes she smiled .then pulled it closer to her body .and began reading . He cocked his head to the side trying to decide if he had really just seen her smell his shirt …..shaking his head he turned and went to shower ….

After his shower He returned to find Beckett asleep on the couch .with the book in her hands . She had been through so much lately , he thought to himself as he watched her sleep .. He couldn't believe it , Detective Kate Beckett was asleep on his couch…he stood for a moment just watching her sleep letting his eyes roam over her face .she looked so peaceful he decide dnot to wake her just yet he slowly picked up her feet and sat down on the couch laying her feet across his legs ..tossing blanket over her

She stirred and he laid his hand on her feet your fine Kate he whispered

Rick ? She mumbled

relax sleep your okay .. He crooned as if talking to a sleepy child .. Then realizing she was saying his name in her sleep , and she had said his name ..not castle as she usually did

he patted her foot as he picked up the latest addition of some writers magazine and began reading it .. What am I going to do he thought to himself and that was the last thing he remembered before he went to sleep reading..

Kate awoke feeling a weight on her legs she looked to see castle had fallen asleep too and was slumping over onto her legs ..

Castle she whispered ,,, castle …. Rick!

Wha.., what .? he said looking a little lost then realizing he had fallen asleep too ..

Sorry I didn't mean to doze off he smiled .. Come on I will walk you to your room he said standing and offering her an hand to stand up ..

The moment her hand was in his she regretted it the tingling was there again .. It always happened when he touched her or when he would stare at her when he thought she wasn't looking, her entire body seamed to react with out her approval she could feel his eyes on her ..and it made her crave something .. It wasn't just a normal sexual craving it was something more .something deeper .and she wasn't sure what exactly but Rick Castle , affected her and that scared the hell out of her ..

2

The sound of a phone ringing pulled Kate from her slumber then she heard the sound of feet hurrying to the phone .. She smiled to her self and tossed the blankets back , to get out of bed .. Crossed the distance to the door and began to descend the stairs .. He was standing at the coffee pot with his back to her talking to someone on the phone .. Yes honey he was saying .. Yes she is here she told you she would stay .. She is sleeping right now , no I am not making it up . Would I lie to you?

She let her eyes roam over his broad back wearing nothing but a wife beater ,and a pair of plaid pajama pants giving her more of a view … he looked delicious ,the contrast of the black wife beater against his skin tone .. It made her want to touch him in ways she never new she wanted to touch Rick Castle …or at leastways she wanted to admit . God this was going to be a long week …

.. he turned just in time to see her staring at him and catching the look that was in her eyes …. Lust ?, hunger ?, need ? ….. Goo.., goo good morning he stuttered taken aback by the look in her eyes …

Morning ,big Castle ,.. Hey little castle she called so that Alexis would stop giving him such a hard time ..

See I told you she was here he said …yes honey .. I love you too . Okay Bye

Alexis says hi ..

Kate smiled and nodded her head as she sat down in one of the bar stools and rested her hands on the counter ..

So how did you sleep ?..he asked searching her face for a sign of what he had seen earlier but it was gone replaced by the wall she had built around her, he had seen it come down a few times but as soon as she realized it was down she built it right back up again …..

I slept pretty good under the circumstances .. She nodded with a smile as he held the coffeepot in the air ..

Thanks Castle she said as he set a mug in front of her and poured some of the steamy liquid in to it …

So Kate what do you want to do today ?

I don't know .. I don't usually take vacations , so .. Castle what do you do when your on vacation ?

Depending on the time of year …winter .. I usually take a few days never leave the house order in watch movies read , write .play board games ,poker,. ….

Kate have you ever spent an entire day doing nothing important ..?

She looked at him wrinkling her brow … No castle I haven t .. I am usually up and at the office by 8 and home at 9 to when ever I can leave .. You know that ,,,

Yeah .. I know , he said more top himself and to her .. As a thought crossed his mind ….

What castle she said recognizing that look ..

I dare you .. To stay in your paj's all day and do nothing .. Of any importance that is ..

What .. Castle I can t stay in my pj's all day..

Why .. Why not what pressing thing do you need to do …your not working its starting to snow , and all you have is your work clothes .. What you gonna put on your work clothes and hang around all day …

Well no but these aren't even my pj'a .

Okay I will rephrase stay in my paj's all day … I think you look hot in my pj's , he added quickly, unless your chicken .. He grinned

Kate felt her stomach flutter .. But over came it quickly I am not chicken , I am a detective I do scary for a living ..

Yeah I know big scary bad guys , but I know what you are really scared of …

Really castle .. Please do tell . she said rolling her eyes ..

Detective you are scared yourself he said , your scared to find out who Kate Beckett is you hide behind that badge so you don't have to feel anything for yourself or let anyone feel anything for you…

Kate stared at him mouth hanging open at his remark .

You wont let anyone get close enough to love you because you are scared you will lose them ,

a look crossed over her face that only someone who knew her and worked with her everyday and had seen it before would have noticed then just as quickly it was gone ..What ever castle ,her voice cracked just a little as she spoke

Kate you cant go through life with out feeling ..

Shut up Castle she choked …I will stay in the pajamas as long as shut up and stop trying to analyze me .. …

Kate … I …

No castle you won im going to sit by the fire and read ..

What about breakfast ?

I not hungry anymore …

Kate I m sorry .. I didn't mean to upset you …

I 'm fine castle.. just … I will be in here she said picking up her coffee and heading to the den ..

Damn it he said to his self …

He straightened up the kitchen and decided to do some writing so he headed to his office ..stopping to watch her for a moment … kate ? He said quietly ..

She turned to look at him her eyes the look in them was like a stab through the heart ,, he had hurt her .. Again ..

I am going into my office to work on my book if you need me that's where I will be ..

She nodded then went back to reading ..

_**An hour later **_

Damn it he said as he rested his head in his hands .. My mouth ,, then he had an idea … and he picked up the phone ..

He stepped out of the office and called to her . She looked up again .looking annoyed with him

I ordered something for lunch it should be here soon can you get the door if I don't hear it … ?

Yeha castle I will get the door .. Then went back to ignoring him

He smiled then t returned to sit behind his desk ,, and opened his laptop ,put on his glasses , and began working ,, or at least made it look like he was working ,

He heard the door and then slipped his headphones on and waited ….

Kate crossed the room and opened the door , Miss Kate Beckett?

Yeah these are for you he held out a bouquet of fresh flowers thank you she said taking the flowers then he said here is your food order also .. Okay thank you .

She walked in and close the door behind her walking to the kitchen she looked around and noticed a vase sitting on the counter , sitting the bag of food down she filled the vase full of water and put the flowers in the water .wonder who they are from she thought then she seen the little card taking it out she opened it …

Kate

I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you . Please forgive me ..

Castle .

Smiled a little to herself picked one of the flowers out of the vase and walked to his office and opened the door he sat there acting as if he were deep in thought , as though he didn't see her ,

You are so full of shit she said out loud …

Startled at her reaction he looked at her .. What ? How am I full of shit ? He said looking at her puzzled …

She laughed

What? He asked again ..

You Ricky are sitting there as if you couldn't hear me .. She said crossing the room and popping the ear bud from his ear … I bet this thing isn't even on she said leaning closer to him so she could put it to her ear … BUSTED she said not realizing how close the ear bud had put them to each other .. She looked at him her eyes darted to his lips then back to his eyes , and she took a step back.. Food is on the counter she said turning on one heal and walking back to the kitchen …..

So Katie am I forgiven ?

She cut her eyes at him .. don't call me Katie ,she said but loving the sound of it on his lips …

Okay sorry .. So am I forgiven .. He said giving her the sad puppy dog eyes ..

Oh stop with the looks castle .. Yeah I forgive you .. I may have over reacted a little bit…

No Beckett I hit a subject that is very sensitive for you and I was way out of line … especially after all you have been through lately …

I am fine Castle .. Can we drop it ?

Truce ?

Yeah castle truce .

Ok good lets eat ..


End file.
